Hurt
by stareu
Summary: Pintu kenangan itu terbuka kembali. Pintu yang seharusnya terkunci rapat kini terbuka lebar. Semua kisah- kisah kenangan mereka kini terbuka kembali. Salah siapa ini? Mengapa saat mereka mulai beradaptasi dengan kesendirian, mereka bertemu kembali?


**Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, dan EYD yang berantakan**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

…

Pintu kenangan itu terbuka kembali. Pintu yang seharusnya terkunci rapat kini terbuka lebar. Semua kisah-kisah kenangan mereka kini tercium kembali. Salah siapa ini? Mengapa saat mereka mulai beradaptasi dengan kesendirian, mereka bertemu kembali?

 **Normal POV**

Pada musim panas yang cerah, banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang adalah hal yang _mainstream._ Panasnya udara di musim panas ini mungkin menarik orang-orang untuk berjalan keluar dari rumah sekedar untuk membeli es krim bersama kekasihnya.

Begitupun Sasuke. Ia keluar rumah hanya sekedar untuk mencari udara segar.

Ah, Sasuke jadi ingat saat ia dan Sakura berjalan-jalan di jalanan ini untuk membeli anmitsu. Ia dan Sakura berpegangan tangan seakan tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. Sekarang pikirannya kosong. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tangannya juga kosong. Ia buru-buru memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku.

Hembusan angin membelai indah rambut Sasuke. Tapi, sebentar. Ujung hidungnya mencium sesuatu. Bau yang sangat familiar tercium. Ah, iya. Ini harum dari rambut Sakura.

' _Sakura, akankah besok aku melupakanmu? Indera-indera di tubuhku selalu peka pada bagian-bagian darimu.'_

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata dari mata sang Uchiha itu mengalir tetes demi tetes. Seorang Uchiha menangis?

Buru-buru Sasuke memilih tepat yang cukup sepi untuk menghindari orang-orang melihatnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"suara bagaikan petikan harpa mengalun tetap di sisi telinga Sasuke.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat ia melihat Sakura sedang memandangnya yang tengah berurai air mata.

"Kau menangis?"ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak,"jawab Sasuke sembari membuang mukanya,"Kenapa kau ada disini?"Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"A-aku hanya ingin membeli anmitsu di kedai itu, tapi aku melihatmu disini, jadi aku kesini untuk menemanimu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sasuke menarik nafas, lalu menoleh pada Sakura, "Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di depan wajahku lagi! Jangan menoleh padaku lagi!"

. . . . .

Sakura sedang berjalan menelusuri jalanan di musim panas ini. Ia berpikir untuk membeli anmitsu di kedai yang biasa ia datangi. Jalanan ini terasa familiar baginya. Oh, ya. Ia biasa melewati jalan ini jika sedang menuju Kedai anmitsu bersama Sasuke. Ah, sudahlah, tidak usah mengungkit-ungkit lagi. Lebih baik ia menyegarkan pikirannya dengan anmitsu.

Tapi, ia melihat sesorang dengan gaya rambut aneh. Gaya rambut mencuat yang sangat familiar di matanya. Sasuke, dia Sasuke. Tapi, tunggu! Apakah matanya tidak membohonginya? Ia melihat Sasuke menangis. Ia menghampiri Sasuke, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Ia pikir, menghibur Sasuke tak masalah bukan?

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Kau menangis?" tanyanya lagi memberanikan diri.

"Tidak," tadinya Sakura ingin tertawa saat Sasuke menjawab itu, tapi setelah melihat mimik muka Sasuke yang berubah, ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"Tanya Sasuke ketus. Sakura terkejut, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sakura hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya saja.

"A-aku hanya ingin membeli anmitsu di kedai itu, tapi aku melihatmu disini, jadi, aku kesini untuk menemanimu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu di depan wajahku lagi! Jangan menoleh padaku lagi!"

Jujur, ia merasa dadanya sakit saat mendengar itu. Sakura tertunduk. Ia meremas rok-nya.

Sekarang, Sakura yang menangis. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia menyadari bahwa ia memang sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi dengan Sasuke. Ia tak berhak mencampuri urusan Sasuke.

"Jangan sekalipun berbalik padaku. Tolong jangan menoleh padaku!" Lanjutnya.

. . . . .

"Jangan sekalipun berbalik padaku. Tolong jangan menoleh padaku!" Sasuke terkejut mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak berniat mengucapkan itu. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi?

' _Karena aku masih mencintaimu, jangan menoleh.'_

"Jangan menoleh lagi padaku!"

Sekarang, isakan Sakura terdengar. Bahunya bergetar, tanda ia sedang meluahkan seluruh air matanya.

"A-aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk bisa melupakanmu dengan cepat. Tapi jika kau ingin aku begitu, aku akan mencoba yang terbaik." Sakura berbicara dalam isakan, "Aku tak mengerti, kenapa _kami-sama_ masih membuatku mencintaimu, sementara kamu sudah tak peduli padaku."

"K-kau…"

"Haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu? Haruskah aku mengatakannya lagi?" Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke, "kembalilah padaku, kumohon. Itu tak bisa menjadi akhir dari cinta kita kan?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

'Haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu? Haruskah aku mengatakannya lagi?'

Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura masih mencintainya. Saat mendengar itu, Sasuke merasa bahwa tubuhnya kaku. Ia ingin berkata ' _Aku juga masih mencintaimu,'_ tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah berbicara lagi. Lagipula, bukankah kau yang ingin mengakhiri semua ini?" balas Sasuke tak terima. Tepatnya pura-pura tak terima.

"Tapi, hatiku terlalu berat untuk melaluinya. Aku berpikir, kenapa kita bisa sejauh ini. Dan sekarang aku tahu, bahwa memang penyesalan datang terlambat."

Sakura semakin terisak, bahunya semakin bergetar. Ia menggeleng lemah, lalu berkata, "Aku seharusnya lebih peduli padamu, aku seharusnya lebih mengerti sifatmu, aku seharusnya lebih mencintaimu."

Sasuke tertegun-lagi. Ia masih tak menyangkan bahwa yang sedang berbicara didepannya Sakura yang berbicara sembari sesenggukan. Namun,sekarang semuanya berakhir, sudah berakhir.

Sasuke mungkin bodoh yang tak paham arti dari tangisan Sakura dulu. Sasuke juga bodoh karena tidak bisa mempertahankan senyuman manis Sakura yang menawan.

Sekarang semuanya berakhir, sudah berakhir. Walaupun mereka masih tak mempunyai kepercayaan diri untuk meninggalkan satu sama lain.

Sakura terdiam. Seketika hening. Sakura meremas lagi rok-nya, ia sudah memutuskan, apa yang _seharusnya_ diputuskan,

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Pergi dari kehidupanmu. Inikan yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi. Kita akan menjadi _stranger_ mulai saat ini. Terimakasih, untuk semuanya," Sakura menghapus air matanya, kemudian berdiri dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Jangan Pergi.'

"Berbahagialah."

'Jangan pernah menangis dan terluka lagi.'

"Jangan kau lupakan itu."

'Pura-puralah tak mendengarku. Pergilah, percepat langkahmu meninggalkanku.'

Punggung Sakura semakin menjauh. Kakinya semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk menjauh dari sana.

' _Ini tidak apa-apa, ini baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa,"_ batin Sakura sembari mempercepat langkahnya, ' _aku hanya perlu meninggalkan semuanya disini.'_

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera menjauhi Sasuke. Semakin menjauh, dan jauh. Sakura berlari menuju ke apatermennya. Membiarkan pipinya yang basah ini terlihat oleh orang-orang.

. . . . .

Sakura langsung memasuki kamar apartemennya. Menenangkan diri disisi ranjang sambil sesekali lirik kesana-kesini. Seketika _emerald_ nya menangkap barang yang sangat familiar.

Sebuah kalung berliontin bunga sakura yang-sempat- Sasuke berikan padanya. Ia menggantungkan kalung itu pada jari- jari tanganya, sedikit meperhatikan kalung itu. Ia pikir ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan lagi pada kalung itu, tapi air mata tiba-tiba mengalir, dadanya sesak, terasa sulit untuk bernafas.

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan pada semua kenangan ini? Mereka masih begitu jelas,"_ Pikir Sakura. Ia menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, tapi takkan berhasil jika Sakura tidak merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia akan menutup hatinya, mungkin.

. . . .

Sasuke masih terpaku di kursi taman yang sepi. Ia tak bisa berkata ataupun bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku. Ia tersadar dan langsung bangkit dari kursi taman yang didudukinya. Ia berniat untuk langsung menuju rumahnya.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu menjelajahi seluk-beluk rumahnya. Ia menerawang pikirannya. Ah, iya. Ia pernah bermimpi Sakura akan menempati rumah ini. Kediaman Uchiha. Mereka berdua. Ia dan Sakura. Ia pikir ia akan bangga saat ia mengatakan 'Aku menyayangimu' atau sebagainya. Ia pikir ia akan bahagia saat ia berkata 'Aku bersedia' di atas altar pernikahan.

Dia terlalu banyak berkhayal. Ia hanya memirkinkan masa depan.

Sasuke menangis. Kesampingkan saja harga diri Uchiha yang tinggi. Ia menangis, ia menangis frustasi. Ia menangis, ia menangis marah.

'Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu?'

Mereka hanya perlu meninggalkan semuanya disini. Kenangan, jejak, semuanya. Sekarang masa depan sudah menjadi angan belaka. Sekarang semua kenangan- kenangan mereka sudah seperti pintu yang terkunci. Dan pintu itu tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi. Untuk selamanya.

' **Ketika kau tidak jujur dengan hatimu, rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, akan memberimu jawaban'**

 **-Joo Joong Won-**

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! Saya sendiri gak tau apakah fict ini layak di publish atau tidak. Tapi, karena saya newbie disini, GaJe sedikit gak apa-apa kan?

Semoga aja ada yang mengerti jalan ceritanya. Dan sekali lagi, maaf atas ke- GaJe-an cerita ini...

Kritik dan saran saya terima, karena itu pasti sangat membantu.

Akhir kata, terima kasih!


End file.
